A variety of can openers are currently available for removing an upper lid from a can by cutting around the interior edge of the lid, including can openers operable by a ratchet handle. One such example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,353,607. The '607 patent illustrates a can opener having a pair of pivoting handles and a cutter blade movable by the respective handles for cutting open a can. A pivotable lever drives a ratchet assembly through the use of a spring-loaded pawl, which turns a traction wheel. The ratchet assembly is located within a casing mounted in a chamber formed in a front portion of one of the two handle members. This configuration is useful for opening a can, but requires a bulbous and complex front casing and chamber configuration.